Clinical Cancer Education is conducted at this institution for undergraduate medical students, for clinical associates, and for physicians within the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center referral area. In particular, the course content for epidemiology stressing cancer, under the direction of Dr. Robert Greenberg, is developing new case and demonstration materials. The clinical associates are benefitting from arrangements which enable them to have their "own" service under the general supervision of an oncology staff member. Continuing education is particularly active under the leadership of Susan Baird in holding cancer control conferences for medical center and area physicians.